vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lawrence Valcua
|-|Lawrence Valcua= |-|With Glencalibur= |-|In Colors= Summary Arch Duke Lawrence Valcua (大公爵ラレンセヴアクア) former Supreme Commander in The Sacred Ancestor's Army also known as The Ultimate Noble (究極の貴族). Before the North Frontier came to be known as it is, it was Valcua's Kingdom. After he was exiled by the Sacred Ancestor this territory was a wasteland as far as the eye could see. Rumor had it that he'd picked up his Kingdom and put it in his pocket. This is indeed the case because upon his return taking it out of his pocket it became his kingdom once again. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-A, possibly High 3-A | Low 2-C, 2-C with the Akashic Records Name: Lawrence Valcua Origin: Vampire Hunter D Gender: Male Age: Over 10000 years old Classification: Vampire, Noble, Success Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Noble Physiology, Forcefield Creation with The Nobility Force Field, Telekinesis (With his mind he threw a planet from a far off star system towards earth, and it was only stopped when the Sacred Ancestor intervened.), Heat Manipulation with The Particle Space Cannon (The Particle Space Cannon's beam can reach 100 million degrees.), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create pocket realities the size of a marbles, to contain his entire kingdom which is the size of The Frontier.), Creation (Can create weapons seemingly out of thin air.), Summoning (Can summon Glencalibur into his hand.), Spatial Manipulation, Durability Negation, Dimensional Travel, BFR, Portal Creation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Immortality Negation (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, and 7), Resurrection Negation, Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly), and Energy Projection with Glencalibur (Glencalibur can cut through space itself, ignoring any form of conventional durability, and can create portals to different dimensions, which sucks up everything nearby. His Sword can also send out gleaming particles of light. The Sword is also capable of cutting the Fount of Life, a vital conceptual object which exists in all things, more vital than the soul it allows the production of life and regeneration. No noble who's Fount of Life has been cut, can heal.), Shapeshifting, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, and likely Weather Manipulation (Valcua can turn himself into a gaseous mass resembling gold and black oil paints swirled together, and also literal clouds of darkness over a few miles in length appearing in the sky. Said clouds were able to cause lightning flashes raining down upon the Earth.), Teleportation, Sound Manipulation, Astral Projection (Can project his mind and communicate as well interact with others physically.), Corruption (Type 3), and Non-Physical Interaction (Valcua's lifeforce can contaminate anything within range on a spiritual level, including non living things such as soil, dirt, and wind.), Information Analysis and Reactive Evolution (Was able to empower and evolve himself based on assessments of D's abilities.), Possession (Can possess others, and infect them with his will, making them carry out his bidding.), Dream Manipulation (Was able to appear in Seurat's dreams and even gave nightmares to Sue constantly.), Forcefield Creation (Valcua has access to the Anti Matter Barrier, and the Nobility Forcefield.), Life Manipulation (Can create an army of Clay Homunculi using nothing but dirt and dust.), Resistance to Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement and Empathic Manipulation (Can resist the effects of D's Aura, and his Full Vampire Form.), Spatial Manipulation and BFR (Can cut through the dimensional barrier of Seurat's circle, which nullifies attacks by sending them to another dimension. Coming into contact with the barrier also transports anyone who touched it, to be thrown into another dimension.), Space-Time Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Madness Manipulation (Types 2, and 3) (Can survive D's Sword Attacks.), Void Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Valcua could touch the Akashic Records without suffering the effects of it's Ether. It is said that the Ether can cause any who touch it to be erased Conceptually, fading from past, present, and future. This was demonstrated when Kima attempted to touch the records and was erased, the memories of her existence fading from everyone's minds with the exception of D and The Sacred Ancestor.), Teleportation and Spatial Manipulation with The Anti-Matter Barrier (When Valcua activates the Barrier on a location, it keeps all things from coming inside. People capable of teleportation and even those who can travel through space itself cannot gain entry past it.) |-|Fused=All prior at a higher level, Regeneration (High-Godly; Once fused with Valcua Two, he regenerated from D having cut his Fount of Life in his previous form. He also goes on to endure strikes from Glencalibur as well.), Blood Manipulation, and Forcefield Creation (Can create Blood Spheres that act as forcefields, negating and absorbing any attack such as Count Braujou's Spear, which had power of the Sacred Ancestor. The only way to break through his force field is to sacrifice one's own life force.) |-|Akashic Records=Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; The Akashic Records act as a primordial force and governs all creation, past, present, and future. Everything within the greater Multiverse exists within the Records as stated by Matthew who was going to erase the world using the records. The Records can erase anyone on a Conceptual level to the point even their memory is wiped out from everyone who knew the individual.), Reality Warping (Users can warp Reality to their desired image.), Space-Time Manipulation (The Records contain and can change all space-time within the multiverse.), Law Manipulation (Users are able to change the immutable Laws of Reality to however they see fit.), Causality Manipulation (Users can rewrite events without creating any paradox, such as D when he rewrote their entire journey so that Sue and Matthew worked with Braujou and Miranda to slay Valcua and live a happy life as per their mother's wishes, without knowing who D is, or getting affected by Valcua.), Fate Manipulation and Probability Manipulation (Users can rewrite or change their fate and destiny as per their will.), Information Manipulation, and Information Analysis (The Akashic Records hold information over everything that was, would, is, could, and will be.) Power Nullification (User can negate or nullify power, as shown when Valcua negated Subterranean energy.), Existence Erasure and Void Manipulation (The Non-Existent Realms within Undead Island are a part of the Records and are subject to it's power. Furthermore the Records can erase individuals and the memory of them on a conceptual level, as shown in the case of Kima.), Clairvoyance (Users can become completely aware of everything in all of creation, past, present, and future.), Precognition (The Records hold all futures of Space-Time in creation, making users aware of the future.), Life Manipulation, and Death Manipulation (Users can rewrite their own death and bring themselves back to life as shown when Valcua crushed a part of the fog that recorded his death and rewrote it so that could resurrect. The Records can also inflict death onto others however they wish.), Attack Reflection (Valcua used the records to reflect D's own attack back onto himself.), Pain Manipulation (With use of the records, Valcua was able to inflict immense pain onto Lefty.), Soul Manipulation (The Astral Realm is subject to The Akashic Records.), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation and Pocket Reality Manipulation (The 4th Dimension itself as well as all the countless pocket realms within creation are apart of the Records.), Power Mimicry (Users can gain access to every kind of power from past, present, and future in all creation as shown when Valcua gained ultra-highspeed Telepathy from an extraterrestrial life-form in a different Galaxy, and when he gained Immortality from a different alien race light years away in the past while still being in the present.), Body Puppetry, and Mind Manipulation (The Records can take control of a person's mind and body. Valcua was even going to use this ability, however D was capable of resisting it.), Dream Manipulation (Dreams are also apart of the Records, and D was capable of even using it to enter Sue's dreams in the future.), Quantum Manipulation (Has control over the Dirac Sea.) Attack Potency: At least Universe level, possibly High Universe level (Vastly more powerful to the combined might of his seven assassins, where even Speeny individually was able to effortlessly defeat and kill General Gaskell, an extremely powerful Greater Noble. Was able to causally one-shot Count Braujou and Duchess Miranda and can go toe to toe with Volume 17 base D and at one point was able to overpower him) His attacks ignore durability. | Universe level+ (After fusing with Valcua Two he pushed D to go all out in his Full Vampire Form). His attacks ignore durability. Low Multiverse level with the Akashic Records (The Akashic Records contains all of creation, which is made up of multiple universes) Speed: At least Massively FTL (Can keep up with D) | Infinite (Could react to D's Full Vampire Form), Immeasurable with The Akashic Records Lifting Strength: At least Class M, Class Y with Telekinesis (Was able to drag a 6,000 miles diameter planet from Alpha Centaur star system and flung it towards Earth at high speeds) | At least Class M, Class Y with Telekinesis Striking Strength: At least Universal, possibly High Universal | Universal+ Durability: At least Universe level, possibly High Universe level | Universe level+ Stamina: At least Nigh-Limitless, likely Limitless (Should scale to D.) Range: Extended melee range normally. Universal+, possibly Low Multiversal through powers and abilities. Low Multiversal with The Akashic Records. Standard Equipment: * Glencalibur: Lord Valcua's choice of weapon is the magical golden sword, Glencalibur. It wasn't made out of metal, but rather seemed to be an ion-like substance that had undergone additional chemical treatment. Glencalibur has a variety of abilities such as, producing light particles, cutting through space, opening portals, and can sever The Fount of Life. * Particle Space Cannon: Located on mars, Valcua can summon it to fire instantly. Firing a golden light described as suddenly connecting from its location to earth, it is a stream of charged particles of a hundred-million-degree torrent. It burned through half the asteroid belt and could punch through a planet two to three times Earth's size. It was used in the destruction of the OSB homeworld. Valcua says Nobility could only stave off the attack through the use of a forcefield. * Nobility Force Field: The Nobility's force fields draw on the power that moves the Milky Way. It is activated through a thought based device. Valcua stated that this forcefield was the only thing that could stave off his Particle Cannon. * Anti-Matter Barrier: Another type of forcefield which is powered by Anti-Matter, this protects any destination selected by Valcua and denies access to anyone trying to come inside. This has shown to be effective against Teleporters and beings who can move through Space itself such as Kima. Intelligence: Supergenius (Nobles are by nature extremely intelligent, not only in their ability to manipulate or execute military tactics, but also their highly advanced technology. The nobility have invented technology such as an android who can hold a pocket reality full of stars, machines that can cure previously impossible to cure diseases, machines that can turn their physical forms into gases or illusions, ships capable of Massively FTL+ travel, machines that can cover the universe in darkness over time, coffins with infinite sized dimensions and many traps, Mobius Books and the Blood Fountain, as well as much more. The nobility were also capable of predicting fate with 100% accuracy through purely mathematics. Lawrence Valcua himself is considered second only to The Sacred Ancestor in military tactics) Nigh-Omniscient via The Akashic Records. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Blood Sphere: A bloodsphere the size of a coin, Valcua gained access to this ability when he fused with Valcua Two. The sphere acts as a forcefield, negating and absorbing any attack targeting the user. The only way to bypass it was to sacrifice one's own life force. Weaknesses: Valcua is extremely arrogant and suffers from a God-Complex, causing him to severely underestimate his foes. This later turned out to be his downfall. Nobles are weak to holy symbols, garlic, sunlight, and running water. They can also be killed by piercing of the heart. | Fused Valcua retains his arrogant nature, but it is unknown of the typical weaknesses of Nobility still affect him. Key: Lawrence Valcua | Fused with Valcua Two Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Vampires Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Aura Users Category:Telepaths Category:Space Users Category:Weather Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Poison Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Blood Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Matter Users Category:Probability Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Life Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Tragic Characters